Does Soundwave Show Emotion?
by Sustain
Summary: G1 No one ever usually gets to see what Soundwave really can do. Megatron has only seen it once as he tells a few of the cassettes. One shot.


**Does Soundwave Show Emotion?**

This particular short refers slightly to others that I have written.

Low Down Dirty Tricks and Team Work.

Rumble and Frenzy sat in the back corner of the rec room. The last three energy raids had gone unbelievably well. They were doing something that kept them out of trouble. Their creator Soundwave did not condone playing video games, but bought them both one to keep them busy.

Both cassettes enjoyed many human activities. Being seven feet tall was a draw back at the base, but on city streets it was an advantage, if dressed properly they could just about go anywhere.

Suddenly Frenzy cursed, and then threw his game boy against the wall, where it shattered in to a million pieces.

"Slag it Rumble! Why ya gotta always win?" Frenzy stood up frustrated.

"Because, I came online a nano-second before you an that makes me the best." Rumble turned off his game boy. "Ooooohhhhh. Soundwave's gonna be mad ya broke another one!"

"Rumble, did ya hear whatcha just said?" Frenzy's mood changed instantly.

"Well ya, that's the fifth one. Ya don't think he gets tried of gettin' new ones?" Rumble started to walk toward the door. "You know what'll happen if Megatron sees that mess."

Frenzy immediately started to brush the pieces into the palm of his hand. "Rumble, wait up!" he caught his brother at the door. "I still don't get it you said Soundwave'll be mad."

"I did, didn't I?" Rumble said with a smurk, then both started laughing.

About half way to Soundwave's quarters, which they shared with him and the other cassettes, they finally started to calm down.

"Ya know. I don't think I ever saw Soundwave mad." Frenzy looked at Rumble. Rumble just shrugged. "We could ask Ravage." Frenzy stopped short of the door.

"Ya, I bet that cat's in there now." Rumble opened the door. Frenzy put the pieces of his game boy in the scrap bin near Soundwave's desk. Rumble walked over to Ravage, who was lightly snoozing on his pillow in the corner. Frenzy ran over to catch up; both took a corner of Ravage's pillow, and then pulled. Ravage flew up in to the air; gracefully he twisted and landed on all four paws.

"One of these days Ravage, we're gonna catch you." Rumble started.

"Ya, then BAM! Your gonna fall hard!" Frenzy finished.

Ravage opened the telepathic link that allowed him to talk to his brothers. "Never." He grabbed his pillow back and put it back in the corner.

"Hey wait. We got questions for you." Frenzy insisted.

Ravage sat, and started licking his paw as if to take a bath. "What could you possibly want?"

"You are Soundwave's first creation right?"

"Correct."

"Ok, have you ever seen him get mad?" Rumble asked.

"Mad?" Ravage questioned.

"Ya'know, throw a fit, blow a gasket, like Megatron does at Starscream." Rumble rambled out.

"We are talking about Soundwave here, right?" Ravage was astonished at the thought.

"Ya big guy, turns in to a tape player." Frenzy said sarcastically.

Ravage sat a moment cocking his head. "No, I have not."

"Thanks Ravage." Frenzy and Rumble said and turned in unison.

"Maybe that saying that the humans have is true." Rumble said.

"They got so many, which would that be?" Frenzy scratched his head.

"Um let's see. Ah, don't get mad get even."

"Oh ya, that's a good one."

"Well when Skywarp pulled that one on us he didn't get mad, but he sure got even."

"Ya, that was sweet. I was glad he let us see that one." Frenzy said.

"We only got to see it because we were in Soundwave!" Rumble countered.

"So what, at least we didn't have to smell 'im." Both burst out laughing.

The door opened and Soundwave walked in to his desk. He noticed the tiny bits in the scrap bin.

"Sorry Soundwave, Rumble beat me again."

Soundwave said nothing, glancing at Frenzy in acknowledgement. He started his computer. The communications, espionage, and computer mastermind had quite a few unnamed accounts that drew in American currency; he always planned for just in case. He went to the web site and ordered another, in two days he would send Buzzsaw to an abandoned warehouse, just on shore from the base to pick it up, after he switched the screen to base events and outstanding reports.

"Soundwave?" Frenzy stepped closer.

The large indigo transformer leaned over to look at him.

"Are you mad?" The little red and gray mech asked.

Soundwave's visor brightened slightly. "No." then he turned back to his computer.

Rumble stepped up next to Frenzy. "Have you ever been mad?"

Soundwave looked down at his creations then leaned over again. "Affirmative."

The two mechs faces changed to surprise, they wanted to know all the details, but unlike them Soundwave was not a talker.

"Why?" Ravage padded over reestablishing the telepathic link.

"It was long ago. It will not occur again." Soundwave stated then went back to his computer.

All three hung their heads, and then Ravage perked up. He trotted to the door, looked back at his brothers gave then a head nod to follow. Once outside and half way to the command room, Ravage established the link with his brothers again.

"We will ask Megatron."

"Whoa, no no. I don't wanta go buggin' the boss." Frenzy stopped in the hall.

Ravage cocked his head. "He has been in a good mood."

"Isn't there someone else we could talk to?" Rumble asked.

"No. Soundwave and Megatron have known each other longer than anyone else. If anyone knows it will be Megatron."

Frenzy sighed. "Well he is kinda like our uncle."

"Ya and if you can't talk to family who ya gonna talk to?" Rumble said through a smile.

Ravage took the lead as they entered the command room. Ravage had always been Megatron's favorite. It was quiet, only Skywarp was on duty, who Ravage ignored as he walked across the room to Megatron's office. Rumble and Frenzy followed, their optics trained on Skywarp, not that it would help if Skywarp teleported.

Ravage sounded the door chime.

"Enter." The voice inside said as the door slid open.

The only thing they saw was the top of Megatron's gun barrel that protruded from his back over the back of his chair. Megatron was facing his large portal of the open ocean.

"What do you want?" He asked swiveling his chair around. Megatron's scowl changed to more of a welcoming smile once he saw the two small mechs and panther. "What can I do for you?"

Ravage shot an 'I told you so' look at his brothers, then walked around the desk and hopped on Megatron's lap. He made him self-comfortable then lied down, as Megatron began to stroke him absently.

"Um. Boss? We just found out something about Soundwave." Frenzy started.

"But it's not bad. He just wouldn't tell us. Ravage thought that you might know." Rumble finished.

Megatron's optics widened. It was not like Soundwave to keep things from them. After all it was Soundwave that insisted that they all be able to protect themselves.

"What did you find out?"

"Soundwave admitted to bein' mad." Rumble said.

"About what?" Megatron thought for a moment.

"That's just it. He said it was long ago." Frenzy spoke up.

Megatron sighed inwardly. "Well he is right. It was long ago." Megatron recalled the memory quickly, it had been the only time he had seen his friend show that particular emotion. In fact, the word mad could not begin to describe what he had seen.

"Can you tell us about it?" Frenzy asked.

"What else did Soundwave say?" Megatron wanted the full story.

"Just that it won't happen again." Rumble answered.

'_**He lied' **_Megatron thought. Megatron knew that if something happened to one of Soundwave's cassettes there would be hell to pay. "All right. Like you said it was a long time ago. Soundwave worked for me as an administrator at a weapons research center, before joining me as my lieutenant. There was another scientist that he started working with to finish a spy project. Soundwave helped her a lot." All three cassettes optics widened at the word _her._ "As her project took shape they became partners on it."

"Like when two humans get married?" Frenzy asked.

Megatron's face became more solemn. "No, not exactly. They worked on their project day and night. Unfortunately two days before the project was to be sparked, the nearby Autobots bombed the center. I had called Soundwave to Darkmount for an update, when we got the news. I accompanied him to the rubble that was the center. I had the Constructicons working to remove the debris; Soundwave sifted through the area where their lab had been until he came across her lifeless remains. Under her body was the project; she had shielded the project with her own life. I could only watch as he carefully sat her to the side and gathered the completed project in his arms. He handed me the project, and then collected her in to his arms. I followed him to a quiet crypt where he laid her to rest. When he came out he took the project from me then flew to Darkmount, again I followed. He went to a lab there, where he infused the project with energy. The project did not move, it needed a spark. Soundwave hesitated, and then walked to the armory. He took only a few things then flew to the Autobot camp. There I at the entrance waited, I did not want him to be alone, but I did not wish to be in the way either. Soundwave walked right in to the camp and started slaughtering Autobots. I waited until I could no longer detect Autobot signatures. When we had arrived there had been seventy. I flew in and landed near him. He spun around and aimed at me, but lowered his weapon at recognition. The entire time he said nothing." Megatron paused thinking back. "We flew back to the lab at Darkmount. He walked back in and used his own spark to give it life."

The two robots stared at Ravage.

"Yes, the project had been Ravage. Ever since that time, nothing has been able to effect Soundwave to make him express any other emotion except one thing." Megatron stopped letting the cassettes wonder.

"What's that Boss?"

"You, his creations. I see the joy that he gets from you." Megatron had known Soundwave for most of his life. Even though Soundwave was a master at hiding all emotion, Megatron had learned to read him well. "Why did you ask him?"

"Frenzy broke his game boy AGAIN. I told him that he better behave before Soundwave gets mad."

Megatron let out a chuckle. "Soundwave probably thought it was hilarious." Megatron laughed harder. "I learned a long time ago, if you underestimate Soundwave that is your last mistake." Megatron felt good, plans had been going well. Now Rumble and Frenzy had made him laugh.

"Who is this her?" Rumble asked.

"She, you will have to find out about from Soundwave. I do not have those details."

Ravage jumped down and walked to the door.

"Thanks." Rumble said as he also walked to the door. Ravage and Rumble stepped out.

"Ya, thanks uncle Megatron." Then Frenzy ran out the door closing behind him.

Megatron sat in his chair shaking his head. "Uncle Megatron." He said out loud, and then started laughing again.

"Do ya think Soundwave will tell us?" Frenzy asked.

"I doubt it highly." Ravage said through his telepathy.

"She musta been important." Rumble said.

"Well I don't want to get on his bad side if he eradicated seventy Autobots in their own camp." Said Frenzy.

"Just don't break your game boy any more!" Rumble laughed.

9

Does Soundwave Show Emotion?


End file.
